Measuring and dispensing containers having a reservoir or storage chamber and a measuring chamber arranged to receive a predetermined amount of liquid from the reservoir chamber and subsequently dispense that predetermined amount of liquid are known. Examples of such measuring and dispensing chambers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,079,859; 4,298,038; 4,646,948; 4,893,732; and 6,290,102
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,948 discloses a number of embodiments of containers in which liquid is poured from a reservoir chamber to a measuring chamber. When the desired amount of liquid has accumulated in the measuring chamber, surplus liquid is returned to the reservoir chamber by controlled tilting of the container and then the measured accumulation is dispensed from the measuring chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,732 provides a drain back opening in a wall of a measuring chamber whereby, when the measuring chamber is overfilled from a reservoir chamber, surplus liquid will drain back into the reservoir chamber leaving a predetermined measured amount of liquid in the measuring chamber to be dispensed therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,102 is an example of a measuring and dispensing chamber in which transfer of liquid from the reservoir or storage chamber to the measuring chamber is effected by way of a tube or conduit. Transfer is effected by squeezing the reservoir or storage chamber to force liquid through the tube and into the measuring and dispensing chamber. In that example, it is important to locate the lower (upstream) end of the tube in a position that, when the container is tilted to discharge liquid from the measuring and dispensing chamber, the lower upstream end of the tube is clear of liquid in the reservoir or storage chamber.
British Patent Publication GB 2038779 describes a dispensing container in which a dispensing receptacle of defined volume is linked to a deformable squeeze-bottle and by squeezing the bottle, liquid can be forced into the dispensing receptacle. The conduit linking the squeeze bottle with the dispensing receptacle is horizontal and at the top of the container with the risk that liquid being squeezed from the squeeze bottle into the dispensing receptacle may splash out of that receptacle when it hits the wall of the dispensing receptacle thereby causing safety problems, particularly if the liquid being dispensed is hazardous in some way, for example in the case of some agricultural or horticultural materials.
Our application Ser. No. 11/643,341 describes ways of utilizing such measuring and dispensing chambers in containers in which the reservoir is made of deformable material so that liquid can be “squeezed” from the reservoir to the measuring container and utilizes a shaped conduit to minimize the risk of liquid being sucked back into the reservoir when the squeeze is released. Reference is also made to the desirability of the liquid entering the reservoir chamber in a downward direction.
Our application Ser. No. 12/954,318 describes a way to avoid the problems that arise when a squeezable reservoir is used so that liquid enters the measuring and dispensing chamber at a velocity such that if steps are not taken to prevent it, liquid becomes sprayed against the measurement markings or begins to foam making it difficult to make accurate determinations as to when liquid in the measuring and dispensing chamber has filled it up to any desired marking. This is accomplished by directing incoming liquid against an appropriate wall, for example by disposing the outlet from the conduit which brings liquid from the flexible reservoir chamber to the measuring and dispensing chamber such that it directs outgoing liquid against an appropriate wall or by locating a baffle in the measuring and dispensing chamber adjacent to the outlet so as to direct liquid entering the measuring and dispensing chamber against an appropriate wall.
We have found also that unlike the situation wherein liquid is transferred from a rigid reservoir chamber to a measuring and dispensing chamber, when a squeezable reservoir is used, liquid there is a tendency to squeeze the reservoir while pouring liquid from the dispensing chamber and so squeeze more liquid into the measuring and dispensing chamber than intended thereby making it difficult to dispense the desired amount of liquid from the measuring and dispensing chamber. For example, one may initially transfer a desired amount of liquid to the measuring and dispensing chamber but then as a result of gripping the reservoir too hard while dispensing liquid from the container cause additional liquid to be transferred to the dispensing chamber and then be dispensed from it. This can be a problem, particularly where the liquid to be dispensed is an agrochemical, for example a herbicide, plant growth regulator or a chemical used in animal husbandry where supply of an overdose can have adverse consequences.